Black Swan
by Umi-chan3
Summary: §Complete§ Umi's back on one of her regular visits and thinking about someone in a different light and someone is thinking about her. Will they both come clean? UmiAscot as a fair warning
1. Song For Eric

Disclaimer: I don't own Magic Knight Rayearth, obviously, if I did I wouldn't need to write fanfictions I would probably just make the actual thing. It belongs to CLAMP for those of you who don't know, and I'm not going to drone on about rights for those of you who do. The three songs below: Song for Eric, Black Swan, and Bliss are all copyright Tori Amos, Epic Records etc. etc. etc. I am not the genius behind either Rayearth or the featured music, though I wish I was.

*Now! I said I was going to do this a _long_ time ago! Probably when I wrote my first fanfiction ever! I said I was going to do an Umi/Ascot fic for the following reasons:

Just because I like them together To prove to all you Umi/Ascot fans that I really _don't_ hate him, because he's really cute Because some of you have suffered through my Umi/Clef fics and others have asked me to do an Umi/Ascot 

I recently decided that I really like writing song fics and I really love Tori and so this is how I'm combining the two. I hope you enjoy! ^.^*

Chapter One: Song for Eric

She sighed and looked down at what she was doing. She was writing, again, a poem this time, for someone that would never read it. 

_"Had a northern lad_

_Well not exactly had_

He moved like the sunset" "He don't show much these days" 

She finished and stood; she walked out of the room and looked for someone to talk to but there was no one around. Fuu was in the gardens with Ferio, Hikaru was sword fighting with Lantis.

She was eighteen, ready for college, and they were in Cephiro on one of their regular visits. The others around didn't see the sorrow in her face, in her every expression. She looked around the palace for him, but couldn't find him anywhere. Why wasn't he here? What was wrong? Why wasn't he coming around her anymore? 

She tried to tell herself that it wasn't anything, that he did still want to be friends. She had thought at one time that he might return her feelings, that cute blush that crept up his cheeks when he spoke to her, and the way he hid his eyes, his true feelings. She had thought that they had something, but then he had been shying from her. Did he know? Did he know what she felt for him and shied away because of it?

She cursed herself for the hundredth time for pushing him away.

I wait all day for my sailor 

            She gently closed the notebook and looked behind her. He stood in her doorway, and a gasp escaped her throat, "Ascot you scared me," she told him softly.

"Gomen," he mumbled and looked down, "I didn't make lunch."

"I know," she said quietly, "Hey it's okay though, not many people did."

"I'm sure it was great," but he sounded less than enthusiastic. She had been cooking for a few people today, but a few weren't there. Hikaru and Fuu of course were, but Ascot was missing.

"Where were you?" she inquired as she tucked the notebook away again.

"Well…" he wasn't sure what to tell her, "One of my friends was sick and…"

"No need to explain," she knew he was lying.

"Are you angry?" he asked softly.

"No," she replied quickly, "Not at all, it wasn't a big deal."

But he knew it was, and he cursed himself for not being there. He just didn't know how to act around her anymore, he never had but now…everything had changed, deepened, somehow, slowly, but he noticed it. 

"You can make it up to me by going on a ride with me," she offered cheerily.

"Gomen again, but I-I can't, I just came to apologize. Guru Clef and Persea told me it was a wonderful meal," he wouldn't look at her. Even though he had shed his hat and cut his bangs slightly he still wouldn't meet her eyes.

"Oh," she said softly.

"I'll let you go then," he turned, "Ja."

"Ja," she whispered as he left and shut her door gently.

_And sometimes he comes_

_See you over hill and dale_

_Riding on the wind I see_

            She walked out to the stables and tacked a white gelding up. She stroked him gently with a comb and tried to keep the tears in. He had to know, he had to know what he was doing to her. What was wrong with him? Why wouldn't he just accept her? Then the thought crossed her mind that there might be someone else. She prayed there wasn't as she fastened the girth and then gently removed the halter and pulled on the bridle. 

You know me 

_You know me like the nightingale _

            He watched her from the stable door, and sighed heavily, trying to get her to turn around without speaking. He wanted to tell her so badly, but he was afraid that she would laugh and shatter him. He had changed for her, changed his body and the way he acted, and she seemed to be accepting, but not how he had expected her to be. She had saved his life, saved him from Zagato so long ago, and now her very presence gave him chills. 

            He looked at her pained expression and wondered what she was thinking about to make her look like that, so deep in thought, just turn around…

"Oh fair maiden- 

            He watched her move with grace and elegance and smiled slightly. If he hadn't been so stupid he could be laughing with her, tacking up a horse beside her, being close to her. He was an idiot. But then, would he give himself away if he spent too much time with her? Would she be okay with that? Would she stray from him? From Cephiro? Could they still be friends? He couldn't stand to lose the little precious time they did spend together.

I see you standing there" 

            She put her head in the horses mane, breathing in the feeling of freedom, and then mounted and clicked it into a trot. She went out the other side of the stable, not even noticing him behind her, watching. 

            She whispered to the horse about how much she loved it, and how much she loved him, and how he would never feel the same. 

            "Ascot," the name barely escaped her. 

            Every night she sat alone in bed and shivered, and wondered what it would feel like if he knocked on her door and came in, just for awhile, just stayed for a bit, to talk, to hold hands, to…

            She shook her head and tried to force away the dreams that raised her hopes. She would go back to the palace expecting to find him there waiting for her, and telling her what she wanted to hear, and it would never happen in a thousand years. She forced it all away.

Will you hold me 

_For just a fair time_

            Birds chirped as she rode through the woods, and nearby a stream babbled merrily, joining in the song, the song of the forest. She smiled blissfully and her thoughts wondered back to how it could be. If he was riding beside her, they could stop near the stream and listen to the sounds, and enjoy the approaching night together. This time she lets the thoughts come because they gave her joy and comfort. 

The tune is playing In the fair night 

The moon rose, and she knew she had to get back. They would be worried about her if she wasn't back soon. She used her feet to urge the horse into a gallop. She quickly un-tacked and walked inside to find everyone just sitting down to dinner.

            "Hi," she was a bit flustered from the run, "Sorry I was late."

"No problem," Fuu grinned at her, "You normally are."

She glared and sat with them. Occasionally she stole glances across the table, and once she met his eyes and quickly looked down. She wondered if her eyes betrayed everything. He slowly looked back to his food, and she thought she might see pain in those emerald green eyes.

It was that night and those eyes that she would dream of. She remembered every feature, every movement, and she dreamt of those strong arms around her, those gorgeous eyes looking down at her. She remembered the next morning that he spoke to her in the dream though she couldn't remember what was said. All she knew was that it was gorgeous, and the emotion spoke for itself.

I see you in my dreams 

The last part of the dream was just him smiling down at her, with those gorgeous green eyes that used to be hidden but were now exposed. The eyes that showed her the true him, the one that longed to be free. She wished he would give her a chance to bring it out. She woke in the middle of the night, sweating and shaking and needing to be loved and thought about beautiful green eyes.

Fair boy 

_Your eyes haunt me_

_~Lyrics by Tori Amos_

*The first few lyrics, "Had a northern lad well not exactly had…" that was from a song called Northern Lad on an album called From the Choirgirl Hotel, it fit so I threw it in there. This is my first Umi/Ascot fic and I don't really like the way it's turning out so far. I'm not really good at this type of thing, I'm normally better at action and that, so sorry. Reviews are always greatly appreciated, bad good neutral, corrective criticism, flames, it's all helpful in its own way. In case you didn't know this is going to be three songs, three chapters, it's a magic number.*


	2. Black Swan

*This song fit perfectly, everything except one verse which I removed. It fits Tori, and me, but not this particular story so I took it out. The missing line in case you were curious comes after "ride on ride on do you know where she's gone?" and "it's the Faeries' revenge they say" the line is "gumdrops and Saturdays did Eric call by the way?" everything else fit so great so I just had to use this song. This chapter was looking a little better than the last so yey!*

Chapter Two Black Swan

As they approached the ocean she picked up speed, urging the horse first into a canter and then a gallop. With the beauty of the crashing ocean behind her and the power of the horse beneath her, and the feel of the moon on her face she ran forward. She knew she should be at the palace, asleep, in bed, dreaming, but she could do no such thing. They raced along the shoreline and she wasn't sure right then if she wasn't part of the horse. Then the tears came again, because they inevitably did. 

Slowly at first and then more rapidly, and when she sobbed the horse slowed, breathing heavily and needing its time as she needed hers. She sank from the back and sat on the beach, her head in her hands and let her tears come. She wouldn't let herself believe that this was happening, in the morning she could smile at them, at him, and they'd never know. If no one knew it was happening it wasn't. 

Ride on 

_Ride on_

_Friends of the Black Swan_

            He wandered the palace, sleepless again, and found himself wandering to her room. When he got there he peered in, the door was open, and found she was gone. Her bed was unmade. Her veranda was tightly shut, and her pajamas were strewn about on the floor. Where did she go?

            He was worried then, where could she go? She shouldn't be alone out there by herself at night. There was no telling what kind of danger, trouble, she could be in. 

            A Magic Knight, he reminded himself, more as an excuse to not go out there and make a fool of himself than of a genuine reminder. 

            He turned but caught a glint from the corner of his eye. He spun around once more and found her ovum gem lying carelessly on a table. 

            He knew it was probably a sign, and decided not to test fate. He walked outside and quickly summoned a friend, a huge creature, black as the night, so he wouldn't be seen, and with wings. A Black Swan. He mounted and looked everywhere for her. The first place he checked was the stables. He noted that some of the tack was gone and a horse was missing. She was somewhere on one of the horses.

            "Okay," he sighed, "Where to go…"

            He got on the bird once more and flew toward the forest.

Ride on 

_Ride on_

_Do you know where she's gone?_

            But as he flew over the forest he knew that it was hopeless, she would be the water of course. He turned the bird toward the ocean and flew along the shoreline. When he saw her by the seaside his breath caught in his throat. He looked at her elegant form, that luscious blue hair that fell down her shoulders, her dazzling blue eyes that shimmered…was she crying?

He knew 

            She tried to stifle her sobs, because they weren't real afterall, but couldn't force herself to do it. She wished that he could be there, to see what he was doing to her, but then she was glad he wasn't. She didn't want anyone to see her weak, especially not him. She slammed her fists into the soft sand and screamed. She was sick of feeling hurt because of him. Why couldn't she just let it go? Why did she have to feel this way? Why did she have to be her? Why couldn't she be someone who was loved, Hikaru or Fuu? 

            She looked back to the horse desperately, as if trying to find a piece of herself and shook her head, throwing her long blue hair behind her and mounted. Crying wasn't going to do her any good. 

He knew 

_And he knew where the pillow goes_

She kicked the horse into a gallop once more, and took off into the forest. She rode through the forest until she was well into it, then eased up, and the horse almost sighed in relief. 

            They walked through the forest in silence, looking at the trees and the odd ways they could grow. She looked at the ground that looked almost black though she knew somewhere that it was in all reality green. She wondered why the night made things look like what they weren't. And then she thought, what if it's not the night, what if it's actually the light? 

            She shook away the strange thought and shuddered in the cold air. She wished she had brought a sweater. 

Ride on 

_Ride on_

_Friends of the Black Swan_

            He was admiring her from afar when she suddenly stood and mounted, taking off. To his dismay the horse she was riding was jet black, and he had trouble tracking her through the forest into the night. Several times he got lost and had to follow the noise of the horse, and then she slowed, and he was lost in the darkness.

Ride on 

_Ride on_

            He looked around him in complete dismay. Where was she? The bird flew noiselessly through the forest, searching with its keen eyes, still no sign of her. Then he heard something he never wanted to hear, a scream, high and terrified, "Umi!" the bird took off toward that sound and when he found her he looked down with terrified eyes. She was standing in front of a huge monster.

Do you know where she's gone? 

            He jumped from the creature and stood in front of her as the bird attacked, throwing its talons out and screaming shrilly. He unsummoned the bird, knowing that even with its deformation, its sharp claws, it could never do the damage he wanted. He instead summoned a large Griffin like creature with talons and sharp claws and sheer strength. The creature threw itself at the monster which swatted at the bird that darted around it as if it was a fly. 

            Ascot saw the vulnerability of the animal because if it was hit it wouldn't be able to fly. He raised his hands, and a burst of magic had the monster on the ground. The Griffin bit deep into the monster's flesh and it vanished.

            "Ascot," Umi whispered, awe in her eyes as he turned and looked at her, "Arigato."

            "I came from the palace and was wandering around, I couldn't sleep. I found that you were gone and I saw your ovum gem on your bed. I sensed danger and found this; you could have gotten seriously hurt," he scolded gently, and she nodded.            

"Gomen."

"Don't apologize," he said quietly, "Sometimes I need to be alone too."

"I…" how was she supposed to explain, "Couldn't sleep and…"

"No need to explain," he smiled, "Can I escort you back to the palace?"

She smiled and nodded.

Buttercups and fishing flies The biggest thickest ever sky 

They walked back into the palace just as the sun was rising and found that a few people were already up. They walked inside talking and laughing, joking, being close, being friends and both loving every moment of it. 

            Clef's eyes widened in surprise when he saw the way they looked at each other, and Caldina snickered wickedly. 

            Fuu smiled at Umi who gave them all weird glances and wanted to demand 'What?!' but for the awkward situation she knew it would create.

            "Where have you been Umi-san?" Fuu asked instead, causing the situation to be awkward anyway.

"Riding," she responded. 

"Without me?!" Fuu burst out, and they looked startled.

"I didn't want to wake you up at four o'clock in the morning," Umi responded, and Fuu grinned.

"Uh huh…yeah…"

I know they know something 

Ascot watched Clef as his eyes ran from Umi then back to him again. What did his teacher know that he didn't? What was he searching for? When he met the eyes of the Master Mage, he looked away quickly, and left Ascot feeling extremely ignorant and naïve. What were they seeing? His heart jumped into his throat.

I know 

For lunch they decided to have a picnic, so they made food and packed saddlebags and baskets and went into the forest to enjoy a peaceful afternoon.

After lunch Umi, Fuu and Hikaru fought; Umi came out victorious as they all knew she would.

He watched with lovesick eyes, and everyone saw but her.

"Poor dear," Caldina said quietly, and he looked at her.

"W-What?"

She shook her head and wouldn't answer. 

"Ascot I'll race you to those trees," Umi challenged.

He wasn't going to make the same mistake twice, "Okay."

They mounted, and Hikaru yelled go.

Umi took off at a gallop, but half way through she veered and went the other way.

"Umi!" Fuu and Hikaru were just about to go after her, but Clef shook his head.

"Let her go," he watched as Ascot's eyes narrowed, and he went off after her.

"Oh…" Fuu snickered, and they went back to lunch, all still a bit nervous, but knowing that she was in capable hands. The two needed some time alone.

Ride on 

_Ride on_

_Friends of the Black Swan_

            He watched as she turned the horse. Where was she going? But somewhere deep inside he knew where she was headed, and that he was intended to follow. He knew that this day would be the last day of their friendship.

Ride on 

_Ride on_

_You know where she's gone_

            She didn't know what possessed her to turn that way, to run toward the safety of the ocean but she did. She headed there, not caring who followed or who didn't, just longing to be free.

            Who had caused her this anguish and why? She was selfish and spoiled yes, but she was a good person. She never got in much trouble and didn't cause anyone overly much grief so why? Why were the gods playing with her like this? Toying with her emotions to the point she thought she could go no further?

_Little green men do O.K._

_It's the Faeries' revenge they say_

            She stood in front of the ocean and looked into the sea. She knew how romantic this could be which only made it more heart wrenching.

            It seemed even the wind whispered his name, "Ascot…"

Ride on 

            He burst through the tree line to the shore and saw the gorgeous girl he had been hunting for. Then he heard her whisper something, something that the ocean win brought to him; his name.

Ride on 

_~Lyrics by Tori Amos_

*See I love this song for this story because the line "little green men do O.K." reminds me of Ascot in the first season, and it's like Umi would be fine with him in whatever way he came. And the other line "it's the Faeries' revenge they say" reminds me of how Umi's so pretty that the Faeries' were spited and had to take it out on her hence the punishment. So I hope you enjoyed, was this a cliffhanger? Wow, interesting. Until next chapter! ^.^*


	3. Bliss

*I had to take out one line in this song too, one that was too depressing and didn't fit at all. It goes after; "A hot kachina who wants into mine" and the lyric is, "Take it with your terracide" Terracide for those who don't know is destroying the Earth (I think, if not that's just what my friend told me and I'm too lazy to go downstairs and get the dictionary at the moment in the sweltering 98 degrees), and let's face it neither would do that, and it just doesn't fit in this story because this one wasn't supposed to be depressing. I hope that this turned out okay for you*

Chapter Three Bliss

She didn't know what she had become, the eye of the storm maybe. She was calm to them but just beyond her mask a storm raged. They were aware that this wasn't the end; they knew one day the storm would be unleashed on them. And for that they feared her. She sat there in turmoil, not knowing quite what to do or how to belong. She couldn't even fit in to herself, how could she fit with him?

She sat in the sand as she tore herself up from the inside out.

Father 

_I_

_Killed my monkey_

            She had given in, given into the temptation of loving such an illusive creature, and now she was suffering for it. She realized now, over time she had slowly fallen in love with him. Every move he made, everything he said she fell harder and faster. Like a skydiver she had plunged with nothing to stop her or break her fall.

            She relished in the feeling, every smile or eye contact. She loved it when he seemingly appeared from nowhere to speak to her. She smiled then; he didn't do anything she didn't love. Wait, only one thing maybe; he hurt her.

I let it out 

_To taste the sweet of Spring_

Was she losing hold? Was she slowly crumbling? How much more of this could she take? Her insides were ripped into a thousand pieces, and her heart had crumbled and rebuilt itself more times than she wanted to count or even think about.

Wonder if I will wander out 

            She closed her eyes, and a few tears slipped down her cheeks as she remembered something when she first found these deeper feelings for the Summoner. She was sitting in the gardens; he was there with her, helping one of his friends. She touched his hand, he thought on accident, though she did it purposely. She pulled away, to try and see if she could do it. She looked at her trembling hands and wondered if she would ever be able to pull from him again.

            It was hard, not being around him, but sometimes she thought it was harder _to_ be around him. She wasn't sure what was harder on herself, and most of the time it didn't matter. He seemed to always be around when she didn't want him to, and never around when she did. But then when he was around she didn't want him to be, because she didn't want to have to deal with the pain. When he wasn't around she wanted him to be because she couldn't handle him not being there for her. It was extremely confusing and trying to work it out to herself was too hard to deal with at the moment. 

            She decided to be easy on herself for a bit and looked back into the sea.

Test my tether to 

_See if I'm still free_

            She heard a rustle in the brush behind her and spun. 

He stepped back into the shadow.

She closed her eyes, he wasn't there, she was hallucinating again it seemed. But then, if he was there would she hurt? Would she have the courage to tell him here? At her safe spot, her haven? Or would she just turn away from him like she had done so many times before? Did the setting make a difference? Could she stand rejection?

He looked at her, and the pain that crossed her face. What was she thinking about? Why did she say his name? Thoughts crossed his mind, good and bad. Did she know? Was she okay with that? Did she feel it too? Was that anguish that lined her face when she saw he wasn't there, or was it because she felt him there?

From you 

            He breathed deep, now or never, he told himself. 

            'How long have you been saying that for?' his mind mocked, and he glared at himself, 'I'm really going to do it this time.'

            He clenched his fingers together and took another deep breath. He would have the courage to tell her; something deep inside him told him that today was the day. Here by the shore, on her territory he could expose himself and tell her, as long as she didn't play too hard, as long as she didn't laugh. She didn't look like she was in much of a laughing mood anyway.

Steady as it comes 

            He closed his eyes and took a step forward onto the beach. The sand fell under his shoes, and he looked down. She looked out to the water and didn't even hear the footsteps on the sandy beach.

Right down 

            Gorgeous blue hair, and eyes that could look straight into your soul. Could she see his soul? Could she feel what he wanted her to feel? His eyes fell down that perfect figure and for a moment he was still, trapped in timeless beauty. She was older than when he had last seen her, and the years had only done her good. She was beautiful before, but she was exquisite now. 

To you 

            "U-Umi…" he choked her name, and was surprised he found the courage to even do that. 

She turned her head violently, "Ascot," her throat welled up as she forced tears to stay in only by biting the inside of her cheeks, "W-what are you doing here?"

"You ran off, the others were worried, I followed," he answered, and she smiled and wiped away her tears.

"Come sit," she offered, "Gomen nasai, I've been a mess lately."

He sat beside her and took a deep breath again, "No Umi, I'm sorry."

"What?" she whispered and turned to face him. God he was adorable; she smiled slightly.

"I-I I've been lying to you and lying to myself," he looked down as he spoke. Now that he had started he couldn't stop, "You saved me from Zagato, and I lied to you. You deserve more, you deserve better, but see…I…from the day I met you I thought you were gorgeous. I thought you were everything, a Goddess, and as the days and weeks passed I realized you were much more than that. Everything you do or say… Umi…I-I can't describe how you make me feel, how much you mean to me."

I've said it all 

            She smiled softly, sadly almost, "You mean a lot to me too Ascot."

            Did she understand that he didn't want this to continue? This charade? He didn't want her to have to pretend with him anymore. If she didn't want to be friends then so be it, but this wasn't enough.

            "Ascot you are probably my dearest friend," she said quietly, not wanting him to continue and ruin her hope, "And I love you a lot."

            "I love you too," he whispered, but on a completely different level.

            "As friends…" she looked down, and tears glimmered in her eyes, "That's what we've always been."

So maybe we're a Bliss 

            He pulled her chin up and looked deep into blazing blue sapphires, "Why do you cry? What are you hiding? You say that with such sadness. You do want to be friends right?" 

Of another kind 

            She looked into panic ridden eyes and tried to discern what exactly that meant. What was he so afraid of? Why were all these questions unspoken?

Lately I'm into circuitry 

            Because of course, she reminded herself dryly, this is the only untouchable subject. You cannot talk about this to him because he'd laugh. He'd laugh and never speak to you again, or worse, laugh and keep trying to be friends. 

            And at the same instant he thought the same things when he looked into her eyes and saw only sadness and confusion.

            They were so alike, feeling the same feelings, thinking the same thoughts, and yet they were not together. They couldn't be together because they each loved the other so much that they thought themselves unworthy when their hearts were both strong and worthy. 

What it means to be 

_Made of you but not enough for you_

            She tried to force herself into those green depths. She didn't want to hurt herself anymore, but she needed answers. What did she see there? Through that panic and sadness? Was it love? Was it a fire? Did it need to be ignited, or was it already burning? She knew the only answer could come from him, but her questions remained unspoken.

And I wonder if 

            At that moment everything broke through both of them, and he felt her itching hands and her dying eyes. He looked into them and knew that he had to do something before she killed her emotions completely. At that moment he realized that he had wasted a lot of time, because it had always been him. He didn't feel that he could be wrong, and he didn't care if he was. He wanted the pain in those gorgeous blue eyes gone, if he could do something to help it he was going to. 

            Slowly he reached in and put a hand behind her neck. She shivered gently, and he smiled.

            She smiled back, finally she could feel she was going to get what she wanted, what she desired more than anything in the world.

You can bilocate 

            He kissed her first on the cheek, but she turned her head so that he gently met her lips. He pulled back, a bit startled, but fell back into her kiss quickly, letting her turn it passionate and fiery. He pushed her down gently on the sand not being able to support her or himself and kissed her neck softly, then looked into her eyes that shown. 

What I taste 

            "Wow," she whispered softly and pulled him back down. He welcomed the embrace and kissed her gently, then quickly. He felt her every breath and couldn't believe that she was this close to him. He thought that he would wake from the dream any minute, but his mind reminded him that not even dreams were this good.

Your supernova juice 

            She barely registered what happened, all she did was feel. It was the best feeling she had ever experienced. She fit into his arms as if she had been born to be there, and maybe she was. He ran his hands gently through her hair, and she laughed, delighted at the feeling. They weren't friends anymore, she mused to herself. 

            They were together…at long last. The pain and torture and anguish and hate, and self battery was over because they both wanted to be together, and they were good enough for one another, and it was all finally over.

You know it's true 

_I'm part of you_

            He pulled back and sat up once he realized the awkward position he found himself in. She sat up, and he turned and blushed, looking down. She smiled at him and touched his face. She laughed when she found that it was burning. 

Steady as it comes 

            He moved slightly from her touch, but shyly not cruelly. This only made her laugh more. She jumped up and playfully ran into the waves. He watched for a minute and then joined in the fun. He chased her down the beach, and they laughed and screamed in the beautiful ocean water.

Right down to you 

            She fell onto the beach, panting and breathing hard.

            He reached down and kissed her, taking away her last bit of breath.

            "Stop stop stop," she begged and laughed, "I can't breathe as it is."

            He grinned and looked down at her, lovingly. He couldn't think of anything to say; his eyes said everything for him. She reached up and kissed him gently. 

I've said it all 

            It had taken so long for him to get the courage to admit to her his feelings, and now that he had he regretted being so slow about it. He couldn't dwell on what he hadn't done though, now he only thought that he had been strong enough to tell her, brave enough to except her challenge, and he had gotten a reward, her smile.

So maybe you're a 4 Horse engine 

_With a power drive_

            She grinned and rolled over, looking down at him as she leaned over his frame and kissed him quickly again and again, playfully, teasingly, not giving him a chance to get her. She reached down once, and he grabbed her wrists gently and pulled her into his chest, "I love you," she whispered.

            "I love you too."

            That smile was enough for him; he could live off of only her smile and her touch, and now he had more, he had her. 

A hot kachina who wants into mine 

            They walked their horses back to the picnic site, gentle kisses and a soft caress everywhere along the way.

            As they walked from the forest they were met to cheers and whistles. Umi blushed deeply, and buried her head in his chest. For once he didn't blush, just held her close and smiled.

We're a Bliss 

_Of another kind_

_~Lyrics by Tori Amos_

*NEVER AGAIN! I will never again to straight romance *shudders* romance is obviously not my thing. I just reread my other song fic and wow, I really should just stop trying to write romance now. No I should just try to work on it more often and not post stuff that isn't that good. Sorry about this if it was really bad. I guess I always judge my work harshly, but please tell me what you really thought of it. As soon as I get a good inspiring idea for another Umi/Ascot I'll be back and try to get better this time I promise. Until next time! ^.^*


End file.
